Punks A InuYasha Highschool Fic
by fluffys-toy
Summary: Inu and the gang are in highschool. what happens when inu throws a party and its lots of FUN! pairings are inukag ms sesshykagura narakukikyo. rated M lemons and limes.this new way of rating is bull!
1. Default Chapter

Punks - an InuYasha Highschool Fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters so please do not sue me. Rated: R for lemons and limes.  
Intro - In the Parking Lot!  
  
The boy sat cross legged on the hood of his black Dodge Viper. He had long silver hair pulled back into a pony tail. His silver hair wasn't the only strange thing about him, no, he also had gold eyes. He had three earrings in his left ear and five in his right. He wore tight black leather pants and a black T-shirt. In his right hand was a cigaret. This boys name was InuYasha. He was awaiting his girlfriend Kagome. Her licence had been suspended because she was drinking and driving, so InuYasha was going to drive her home. That night InuYasha was throwing a party because, his parents were gone to Spain. InuYasha also had an older brother but he was in collage.  
  
"Hay baby sorry I'm late that stupid teacher held me back because of over due homework." a young girl yelled entering the underground parking lot. She had waist length raven black hair and brown eyes. She wore a mid-thigh black leather skirt, and a white tube top with a black letter jacket over it. She also had five earrings in both ears.  
  
"Late what do you mean late, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. With that said InuYasha jumped off the hood of his car and pulled Kagome into a huge.  
  
Kagome giggled at this action. As she giggled InuYasha placed his lips on hers and began to devour her lips. InuYasha's tongue rubbed against Kagome's lips seeking entrance, witch Kagome gave him freely. InuYasha's tongue played awesome games in Kagome's mouth. As InuYasha kissed her, Kagome felt him push her back against a cement cylinder. Pinning her between his hard, masculine body, and the cold, hard cement cylinder. She had no where to go, even if she wanted to.(Who would want to escape).  
  
InuYasha began to run his hand up Kagome's thigh till he reached her underwear. As he began to tug Kagome cried out in protest. InuYasha stopped and asked, "Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
"InuYasha you know that I have never had sex before, so I want my first time to be easy and enjoyable. Sorry, maybe we can have some fun at your party." Kagome said seaming sad for pushing InuYasha away.  
  
The last part of Kagome's apology made InuYasha's need to be inside Kagome grow. InuYasha stepped back from Kagome and got into his car, closely fallowed by Kagome.  
  
InuYasha's car zoomed down the highway at 130 miles an hour. He was going to stop at Kagome's house so she could tell her mom she wouldn't be home till tomorrow. Once that was done Kagome and InuYasha set out again.  
  
"InuYasha can we pick up Sango on the way to your house?" Kagome asked.  
Without answering her InuYasha changed directions and soon was stopped in front of a large white house. Kagome jumped out of the car and went to get her best friend Sango.  
  
About 10 minuets latter Kagome emerged from the house closely fallowed by Sango. Sango had waist length black hair and two earrings in each ear. She wore a black top with "BITE ME" written across the chest. She also had a white mini-skirt.  
  
"Hay Sango what's up?" InuYasha asked as Sango and Kagome got into his car. "Ok if everyone's good I would like to get to my house."  
"Ok Inu, baby lets get the party started!" Kagome yelled out the window as InuYasha's car.  
  
End of the intro.  
  
I hope you liked it please don't flame me. If you want Ch.1 than R&R.  
  
Thank You 


	2. Authers Note

Hi you all this is Fluffys-toy saying that i will update in the next week. Sorry for the long wait but my computer crashed. If you give me more reviews than i will update all the faster.

Bi you all!


	3. Chapter 1

**Punks - A InuYasha Fic**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters so please do not sue me. Rated: R for lemons and limes.

A/N - I want to thank you all for your reviews and if you have any questions then just leave it in your review. To answer **_kikyouhater002_** 's question, no Inuyasha will not end up with Kikyo, I hate her too!!!!!! Thank you again and enjoy.

_**Chapter 1 - The Party!**_

Inuyasha's party was a big success. There were at least 400 people there. Inuyasha sat with Kagome as his house filled with people. In the beginning Inuyasha tried to greet all his guests but soon found out that it was a lost cause. Now he just sat with Kagome in his arms.

Sango was dancing with a boy named Hojo. He had shoulder length brown hair and was dressed in blue geans, and a white shirt. Sango and Kagome both hated Hojo because he was obsessed with Kagome and always asked her out even though she was going out with Inuyasha. The only reason Sango was dancing with Hojo was to keep him out of Kagome's hair. (Sorry to all you Hojo fans I hate him!!!)

A boy with shoulder length black hair walked up to the girl known as Sango. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of black khaki pants. Sango who was now standing alone on the dance floor didn't hear the boy sneak up on her, and was caught off guard when the boy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hi baby. I've been looking all over for you." the boy said. His breath tickled her neck. Sango turned around in the boys hold and molded her body to his.

"Well Miroku I've been waiting for you to find me. It's getting late and I want to get a nice room before there all gone." Sango said. Miroku raised an eyebrow at Sango before leading her to the hallway lined with both bedrooms. Miroku opened the first door and shut it as fast and he could seeing as it was already occupied.

Kagome across from hr spot on the couch in Inuyashes living room. As Kagome across Inuyasha spoke "Kagome, where are you going?". Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha in the eyes. A smile came across her face. "I'm going to your room, Hehem, go to bed" Kagome replied. With that said Kagome turned around and made a run for Inuyasha's room. It only took Inuyasha one second to catch on to what Kagome had said, and jumped up and ran after Kagome. Inuyasha found Kagome struggling to open the door to Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha rapped his arms around Kagome's waist and puller her to him. Kagome giggled at all this action. Removing one hand from Kagome's waist. Inuyasha pulled out a key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. Scooping Kagome up bridal style. Inuyasha carried her into his room and closed the door..

A/N - There you go chapter 1. Happy? Sorry it took so long. 00! Chapter 2 will take less time. I promise. Warning: the next chapter will have two lemons I/K & S/M. If you don't like it than don't read. Till next time bye.

If you love sesshomaru add me to your msn, Thank you


	4. Authers Note

This is toy

just want to say that you should read my other story **The Diary. **Thank you for the reviews 10 more real ones and i will update. Ok bye.

Fluffys-toy


	5. Chapter 2

A/N: ok here is chapter three. I tried to get it out before Christmas but I didn't sorry. Ok I'm telling you now that this chapter is all lemon so if you don't like than don't read, but if you don't read then you will miss the arrival of Sesshomaru. I also hope the people of Fanfiction. net will not destroy my story because of it. To answer one of your question about what character's will show up in further chapters my answer is that Koga, Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayemi(sorry if I spelled that wrong.) Naraku, Shippo, Kagura, Kanna, Jaken, Sota, and even Kilala. So with that said on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character so please do not sue me.(I do own Kitsune though, you will se her very soon. Mahahahaha) Thank you.

Chapter 2 - What Happened In The Rooms?

Miroku slowly slid his hand up Sango's thigh until he reached her skirt. This was going to be a task. Sango had only two rules when having sex, one you have to use a condom, and two you had to keep her at the height of her arousal well taking her clothing off. So Miroku took the hand that was already at the rime of Sango's skirt and slipped it into her underwear, and slowly ran his middle finger up and down her cunt. As he did this Sango let out a small mone of pleasure. Miroku slid a finger into Sango and pulled her skirt and underwear off with his free hand. Sango felt like taking control so she flipped Miroku on his back and striped him of his clothing. Now that Miroku and herself were both completely naked Sango lifted herself off him and went over to her skirt. digging into it's pocket she pulled out two flavored condoms. With that she asked Miroku, "Red or yellow?" Miroku answered, "Red." Sango dropped the yellow one and returned to the bed with the red one in hand. Smiling she handing it to Miroku, who in turn put it on quickly. With that out of the way Miroku pined Sango to the bed and got ready to enter her. "Do you want me to be gentle?" Miroku asked. "No Miroku, be very hard with me. Please." Sango replied. as soon as Sango finished her sentence Miroku plunged into her, trusting in and out as hard as he could. Sango screamed out in pleasure. As Sango's screams got shorter and faster Miroku's trusts got harder. With one last trust both Miroku and Sango climaxed. With that Miroku calpsed over Sango and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms as he asked her, "Are you sure that your ready for this?" Kagome nodded her head and started to suckle on Inuyasha's neck. This was all that Inuyasha needed. With that out of the way Inuyasha thru Kagome onto the bed in his room and started to caress her breasts. Kagome moned out in pleasure as Inuyasha's hands turned her on. Kagome was a punk but she wasn't a slut. She didn't sleep around, as a mater of a fact she was still a virgin. Of course Inuyasha knew this and was planing on being very gentle with Kagome because he was going to be her first. Kagome may not sleep around but Inuyasha sure did. At school Inuyasha was known for his many sex partners and there were a roomer going around the girls at school that Inuyasha was 9.5 inches long.(Kagome was hoping that it was just a roomer because for a first 9.5 is way to big.) Molding her body to his, Kagome opened her lips to Inuyasha's questing tongue and savored the wave of heat that came over her as the kiss deepened. She felt as if she was drowning in the heady sensations.

"Are you sure you want me hear, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, giving her one more chance to change her mind. "Once I lie down, there will be no turning back." "I know." was Kagome's only reply.

Unable to deny himself further, Inuyasha striped out of his clothing, stretching his lean form o0ut beside Kagome. He raised himself on one elbow and gazed at her, savoring the beauty he'd thought about since the day he had first laid eyes on her. His body throbbed with dissier yet he made no move to fulfill his needs. He wouldn't rush. He wanted to enjoy every moment of her, to be sure she felt the same heat as him. He needed to carry her up with him to touch the stars of ecstasy and to share in the little piece of heaven all lovers are given at the end of their quest.

"My god, you're exquisite," he whispered in awe as he slowly striped Kagome's clothing away until she lay naked under his burning gaze. InuYasha lowered his mouth to hers, drinking in her sweetness. He glided his hand down the smooth line of her throat to the soft mounds of her breasts and fondled her, his thumbs gently rousing the peak to a hard bud. At her response he moned and tore his mouth from hers seeking out the breast that his hand was on. Capturing the aroused breast in his mouth, he sucked for several long, pleasurable moments before moving to the next.

His lips and hands set Kagome aflame. The fire racing through her blood made it impossible to think strait. She reacted on instinct alone. Arching her back to give him aksess to her burning flesh, she ran her hands through his silvery hair, moving her hips against him in a call of wanting. She knew now that only InuYasha could ease the strangle exciting ache deep within her. He alone could end the exquisite torment his touch created.

Unable to continue the foreplay because of his own need, InuYasha answered her call. Recapturing her lips, his mouth absorbed her cry as he spread her thighs and gently slipped into resilient warmth. He stilled, giving her time to accustom herself to him, and felt a thrill of renewed excitement when she began to move against him.

The moment of pain past, Kagome gloried in the heady sensations exploding through her. She moved her hips in rhythm with his and clung to InuYasha's shoulders. Kagome gasped and arched towards him when she felt herself climax. It roiled over her in a swell of feeling that caused her to tremble from head to toe. As Kagome climaxed and her cries of joy echoed through the room the door opened. Hearing the door open Inuyasha's head flew up and he almost died at what he saw. There in the door way to his room was a boy with long silver hair and amber eyes like Inuyasha, he was in a pair of white khaki pants and a lose white t-shirt. He was InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha what the funk do you think your doing hear?" Inuyasha yelled rolling off Kagome and pulling a blanket over them. "Little brother get you and your bitch dressed then will talk." and with that Sesshomaru left the room. Once Sesshomaru was gone Inuyasha and Kagome got dressed. When they left the room they noted that the music had been turned off. When they entered the living room they also saw that all the guests had left. Going to the front door they saw Sesshomaru trying to get Sango and Miroku out the door.

"No Sesshomaru there my best friends they stay." InuYasha said. Stopping what he was doing Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha. "Ok little brother. Now start explaining before I call mom and dad."

A/N There you go chapter 2 is done. sorry it took so long. I need 20 reviews to update, and I also am up for any suggestions. So that's all for now till next time.

Bye!


	6. Authers Note

Hi you all its me hear to say that im at a righters blook and need your help. to get the next chapter you will have to give me some ideas in an email or a review thank you all. bye.

**fluffys-toy**


End file.
